Hyytävä aamu
by Nginna158
Summary: Tämä on ensimmäisen täällä julkaisemani ficin, Glacialin suomenkielinen versio. Ajattelin kokeilla, olisiko tästä jotain iloa ihmisille. :D Lyhyt tarina siitä, mitä voisi tapahtua Chaotixin etsivätoimistolla jäätävänä aamuna. Charmy oppii uusia asioita matelijoista.


**Hyytävä aamu**

* * *

 _Tuli tässä sellainen aatos, että kun kerta olen kirjoittanut kaikki ficcini aluksi suomeksi, niin voisihan niitä julkaista tälläkin kielellä. En tiedä kuinka paljon iloa tästä on ihmisille, mutta ainahan voi kokeilla. :D_

 _Jos haluat lukea näitä jo englanniksi löytyviä ficcejäni suomeksi, niin pistä vain viestiä ja voin julkaista niitä. :D_

* * *

Charmy Bee havahtui hereille. Huoneessa oli vielä pimeää, mutta sälekaihtimien välistä tuli ihan hiukkasen aikaisen aamun valoa. Ja oli karmean kylmä. Hytisten mehiläinen kääriytyi tiukasti yhteen paksuimpaan lähellä olevaan peittoon. Niitä tosiaan oli monta, koska Charmy oli juuri edeltävänä iltana huviksensa rakentanut kaikista mahdollisista ylimääräisistä peitoista, vilteistä ja tyynyistä hienon pesän sänkyynsä. Mehiläinen vilkaisi herätyskelloa yöpöydällä. Isoviisari osoitti kolmosta ja pikkuviisari kuutosta. Hetken mehiläinen mietti, mitä tekisi. Sitten hän tuli siihen lopputulokseen, että oli liian kylmä nukkua, joten hän loikkasi lattialle, edelleen peittoon kääriytyneenä, ja meni huoneestaan yläkerran käytävään. Kahdesta vanhemmasta etsivästä todennäköisempi herääjä olisi Espio, joten Charmy kipitti tämän huoneeseen. Kameleontti nukkui vielä, tiukasti peittoon kääriytyneenä, selkä oveen päin.

"Espio. Espio, herää." Charmy yritti tyrkkiä tätä hereille, mutta hänen hämmästyksekseen Espio ei herännyt. Mehiläinen kiipesi sängylle ja kameleontin yli, jotta pystyi puhua tälle päin naamaa.

"Herää! Täällä on kamalan kylmä!"

Lisko ei ynähtänytkään. Samassa Charmy pisti merkille, miten paljon tavallista vaaleampi Espio oli väriltään.

"Nyt, herää!" mehiläinen tuskastui, veti peiton pois ystävänsä päältä ja alkoi raivoisasti ravistella tätä olkapäästä, mutta pysähtyi samassa. Espio oli yhtä kylmä, kuin huone muutenkin. Charmyn mieleen nousi kauhea ajatus. Hän loikkasi kameleontin yli lattialle ja juoksi peittoonsa kompuroiden etsivätoimiston pomon huoneeseen. Hän kapusi sängylle ja hyökkäsi krokotiilin kimppuun.

"VECTOR! HERÄÄ! ESPIO ON KUOLLUT! VECTOR!"

Krokotiili avasi hiljaa murahtaen toisen silmänsä ja näki heti ensimmäisenä hysteerisen mehiläisen.

"Mene häiritsemään Espiota." hän mutisi ja yritti jatkaa nukkumista.

"Minä yritin jo, mutta hän ei herää! Espio on kuollut!" Charmy toisti, eikä lopettanut vauhkoamistaan ennen kuin krokotiili suostui nousemaan ylös. Vector tunsi olonsa hirveän kankeaksi, kuin olisi yhtäkkiä vanhentunut parikymmentä vuotta.

"Onko täällä näin kylmä?" hän murahti ottaen myös peiton ympärilleen, ja seurasi hitaasti Charmya Espion huoneeseen.

"Katso nyt! Hän on ihan vaalea ja kylmä eikä liiku ollenkaan!"

Vector asteli kameleontin luo ja silmäili tätä hetken.

"Ei Espio ole kuollut, vaan horteessa. Kai täällä sitten on tuhottoman kylmä." krokotiili selitti ja Charmy lopetti vauhkon hyppimisensä.

"Horteessa?" hän toisti. "...Ja miten niin 'kai'?"

"Niin. Kaikki matelijat ovat vaihtolämpöisiä ja kun tulee riittävän kylmä, elintoiminnot hidastuvat ja vaivutaan horteeseen. Se on kuin nukkuisi. Eikä sitä kylmyyttäkään juuri huomaa." Vector kertoi ja laittoi Charmyn poisvetämän peiton takaisin Espion päälle.

"Miksei kylmää huomaa?" Charmy kysyi.

"No kun on itse samassa lämpötilassa ympäristön kanssa, niin ei se kylmyys sillä tavalla tunnu."

"Häh? Mutta sinähän olet matelija myös, mikset sinä ole horteessa?"

"Olen sen verran isompi, etten kylmene yhtä nopeasti," Vector jatkoi vastailua ja lähti samalla laahustamaan huoneesta pois, erittäin hämmentynyt mehiläinen kintereillään. "Mutta miksei lämmitys toimi..."

Charmy seurasi pomoaan portaita alas ja siivouskomeroon, jossa Vector kokeili ensin, syttyivätkö valot (eivät syttyneet) ja avasi sitten seinässä olevan metallilaatikon oven.

"Charmy, haetko taskulampun tai jotain." hän pyysi, ja mehiläinen teki työtä käskettyä. Hetken kuluttua tämä palasi takaisin ja ojensi taskulampun krokotiilille, joka alkoi sen valossa tiirata metallikaapin sisällä olevia harmaita mötiköitä.

"Mitä nuo ovat?" Charmy kysyi hetken kummasteltuaan.

"Sulakkeita. Lämmitys ei välttämättä toimi, jos jokin niistä on mennyt..."

Charmy vaihtoi malttamattomana painoa jalalta toiselle ja hyppi välillä lämmetäkseen.

"Mikään ei kyllä näytä palaneen." Vector hymähti hetken kuluttua.

"Miksi sitten on kylmä?" Charmy jatkoi kyselyä ja alkoi pikku hiljaa tuskastua, kun Vector oli niin kauhean verkkainen.

"Ehkä sähköt ovat menneet. Mitä kello on?"

Charmy juoksi keittiöön katsomaan seinäkelloa.

"Ööö, kohta seitsemän." hän ilmoitti. Vector sulki sulakekaapin ja siivouskomeron, ja lähti työhuonetta kohti.

"Kuunnellaan uutiset siitä patteriradiosta. Ehkä siellä kerrotaan, mitä on tekeillä." krokotiili selitti. Charmy kipitti hänen edellään toimistoon, nosti paristokäyttöisen vanhan radion yhden kapin alahyllyltä pöydälle ja napsautti sen päälle. Siinä ajassa Vector ehti raahautua huoneeseen ja lysähtää suureen toimistotuoliin säätämään radion oikealle taajuudelle. Aikansa rätistyään radiosta alkoi kuulua uutisia edeltävä eeppinen musiikinpätkä ja uutistenlukija aloitti puhumisen. Charmy kiipesi Vectorin syliin kuuntelemaan ja yrittämään pysyä lämpimänä.

"Olen Elowyn Brown ja nyt kello seitsemän uutiset, hyvää huomenta. Yön aikana saapunut pakkasrintama on ollut huomattavasti odotettua kylmempi. Useita sähkökatkoilmoituksia on tullut ympäri kaupunkia ja lähiseutuja. Pakkasten vuoksi useat energianmuuntajat ovat todennäköisesti lakanneet toimimasta. Asiaa tutkitaan parhaillaan ja tilanne pyritään korjaamaan ensi tilassa. Lisätietoja tunnin kuluttua uutisissa. Water Palacen pormestari-"

"Siinähän se tulikin heti." Vector totesi ja käänsi radion äänet pienemmälle.

"Mitäs nyt tehdään?" Charmy kysyi.

"Yritetään pysyä lämpiminä ja saada Espio virkoamaan." krokotiili vastasi.

"Jaa... Onko meillä takkaa?"

"Ei. Pitäisi kai muurata sellainen, niin tällaisessa tilanteessa ei olisi niin avuton. Oliko sinulla ne kaikki peitot sängyssäsi?"

"Joo!"

"Hyvä. Haetaan ne." Vector nousi hitaasti seisomaan Charmy edelleen sylissään, ja lähti takaisin yläkertaan. He hakivat kaikki Charmyn sängyssä olevat peitot ja tyynyt ja veivät ne Vectorin sängylle, koska sille he kaikki mahtuisivat. Krokotiili haki vielä kylmänkankean Espion ja kolmikko vuorautui peittoihin ja tyynyihin (tai Espio vuorattiin, sillä hän ei vieläkään havahtunut).

"Eiköhän se tästä. Hyvää yötä." Vector haukotteli ja sulki silmänsä.

"Nyt on aamu." Charmy huomautti ja krokotiili vain ynähti jotakin. Mehiläinen tuijotteli hetken kattoa ja seiniä, tökki sitten pari kertaa Espiota, joka ei vieläkään reagoinut, ja päätti sitten myös yrittää nukkua. Ikuisuudelta tuntuneen ajan jälkeen kello löi puoli kahdeksan, ja Charmyn silmät rävähtivät auki. Ei hän saanut enää unta. Sitä paitsi nälkäkin alkoi olla. Mutta mehiläinen ei halunnut nousta, koska vällyjen ulkopuolella olisi edelleen karmean kylmä. Puolen tunnin päästä tulisi taas uutisia. Kohta Charmylla alkoi kuitenkin olla niin tylsää, että hän päätti tempaista ja hakea ainakin sen patteriradion. Mehiläinen veti syvään henkeä ja livahti pois peittojen välistä yrittäen liikuttaa niitä mahdollisimman vähän, jottei lämpö karkaisi. Urhoollisesti hän lensi alakertaan, kurkotti patteriradion toimiston pöydältä ja juoksi keittiöön hakemaan banaanitertun ja taisteli vielä tiensä portaat ylös. Kylmästä täristen mehiläinen syöksyi tavaroineen sänkyyn ja kaivautui takaisin vällyjen alle. Radio ja banaanit kierähtivät jalkopäähän. Charmy vilkuili matelijoita molemmilla puolillaan. Vector nukkui kuulokkeet korvillaan, hiljaa kuorsaten. Espio oli jo melkein itsensä värinen, eikä kameleontti muutenkaan vaikuttanut enää aivan yhtä elottomalta. Charmy huokaisi helpotuksesta.

Aikansa lämmettyään mehiläinen kaivautui peittojen alla häntien lomassa jalkopäähän radion ja banaanien luo. Hän kuori ensin itselleen yhden banaanin ja alkoi sitten käännellä radiota ja löysi virtanapin. Rätinä kajahti kaiuttimista niin lujaa, että Charmy tiputti banaaninsa lattialle. Hätäisesti mehiläinen räpläsi volumenappulaa ja sai äänet pienemmälle. Nappi oli varmaan vahingossa kääntynyt jossain vaiheessa. Radiosta alkoi soida hiljaa jotain klassista musiikkia. Kun mehiläisen sydämentykytys alkoi tasaantua, hän huomasi Espion viimein havahtuneen. Vector kai oli niin sikeässä unessa ettei ollut herännyt ääneen, tai sitten hän ei vain ollut kuullut sitä omista kuulokkeistaan soivan musiikin läpi.

"Mitä..." Espio mutisi ja katseli hölmistyneenä ympärilleen. Ennen kuin hän ehti päästä kunnolla kärryille mistään, Charmy jo syöksyi hänen kimppuunsa.

"Yöllä on tullut kauhea pakkanen ja sähköt ovat poikki ja minä luulin että sinä olit kuollut ja sitten minä herätin Vectorin ja me kuuntelimme uutiset ja tulimme kaikki tänne lämpenemään." mehiläinen selitti niin nopeasti, ettei unenpöpperöinen Espio ottanut siitä juuri mitään selvää.

"Siis... Selitä vielä kerran. Siten että voin ymmärtääkin jotain." kameleontti pyysi. Charmy haki banaaninsa lattialta, kääriytyi takaisin peittoihin ja alkoi sitten kertoa alusta aamun tapahtumia.

Pian Espio tiesi missä mentiin. Kello löi kahdeksan ja he päättivät kuunnella uutiset. Sama uutistenlukija puhui taas.

"...öisiä sähkökatkoja korjataan parhaillaan ja kotitalouksiin pitäisi tulla sähköt muutaman tunnin sisällä..."

"Muutaman tunnin! Mutta eihän täällä voi tehdä mitään, kun on niin kylmä!" Charmy protestoi.

"Se on kieltämättä pitkä aika sinulle." Espio totesi.

"Mitä minä teen koko tämän ajan?" Charmy kysyi ja tuijotti odottavana Espiota.

"Etsi jokin hyvä radiokanava ja kuuntele sitä." kameleontti ehdotti ja painoi päänsä takaisin tyynyyn. Tavallisesti hän olisi noussut kiireesti ylös kellon ollessa niin paljon, mutta näin kylmässä hän kai vain vaipuisi horteeseen saman tien uudestaan, jos poistuisi lämpimästä sängystä.

Charmy väänteli taajuusnappia löytämättä oikein mitään, ja huomasi sitten Espion taas näyttävän nukkuvan.

"Älä nuku! Minulle tulee tylsää ihan yksin!" mehiläinen elämöi kameleontti ravistellen, ja hiljaa huokaisten Espio avasi toisen silmänsä. Vector mumisi jotakin epäselvää. Hetken mehiläisen kanssa toisiaan tuijotettuaan Espio nousi istumaan ja veti peittoja ympärilleen. Charmy hymyili tyytyväisenä, haki loput banaanit ja istui kameleonttia vastapäätä.

"Haluatko?" hän tarjosi banaania.

"Ei kiitos." Espio pudisti päätään ja yritti jaksaa pitää silmänsä auki. Charmy kuori itselleen seuraavan banaanin ja alkoi syödä sitä samalla erinäisiä asioita pohtien.

"Espio?"

"Mmh?"

"Miksi sinä olit ihan eri värinen silloin aamulla kun yritin herättää sinut?"

"Ai vaaleampi?"

"Niin."

"Kameleontit vaalenevat aina nukkuessaan ja muutenkin vaihdamme väriä lämpötilan mukaan."

"Mutta et sinä aina vaihda väriä, jos on viileämpää."

"En niin. Olen opetellut kontrolloimaan sitä."

"Ai," Charmy jäi hetkeksi miettimään kuulemaansa ja muisti sitten, mitä oli Vectorin kanssa aiemmin jutellut. "Tunnetko sinä kylmää?"

"En oikeastaan, mutta sen huomaa, kun liikkumisesta tulee paljon vaivalloisempaa."

"Aivan," mehiläinen mutisi, vaikkei vieläkään ihan ymmärtänyt. "Olisi siistiä olla matelija." hän totesi sitten. Espio hymähti hieman hymyillen.

"Paitsi tällaisina aamuina." hän huomautti. Charmy nauroi.

"Niinpä. Sinä ja Vector olette kuin mitäkin vanhuksia, kun te olette nyt niin kauhean jähmeitä."

"Kieltämättä."

Radiosta alkoi jokin äänikirja, ja Charmy keksi kuunnella sitä. Espio palasi makuuasentoon ja molemmat hiljentyivät kuuntelemaan. Kirja osoittautui dekkariksi ja Charmy innostui tosissaan keskittymään siihen. Oli mehiläisellä aika ajoin vaikeuksia pysyä paikallaan, mutta siitä huolimatta hän sai Espion hämmästymään kärsivällisyydellään. Ja vaikka Charmyn teki välillä todella tiukkaa viihtyä, häntä ei myöskään innostanut poistua lämpimistä peitoista. Olosuhteiden pakosta hän päätti urheasti kestää vielä ainakin niin kauan, että äänikirjanluku loppuisi. Ehkä sitten sähkötkin olisivat jo palautuneet, ja Vector ja Espiokin nousisivat ylös.

Äänikirja loppui. Kun mehiläinen ei alkanut heti liikehtiä ja höpöttää, Espio kohottautui vilkaisemaan tätä. Charmy oli syvässä unessa. Kameleontti hymyili itsekseen ja painoi päänsä uudestaan tyynyyn. Ehkä hänkin saisi vielä unen päästä kiinni.


End file.
